Treatment of diseases, ailments of the body, and surgical procedures often benefit from infusion of drugs, electrical signals, and/or other fluids. While such therapeutic treatment may be administered extracorporally, many patients benefit from the consistent and repeatable treatment provided by, e.g., catheters or neurostimulation leads. Such catheters or leads may be used in a variety of applications such as control of pain and/or spasticity.
Delivery needles may be used to deliver catheters, leads, etc. into a patient's body. As used herein, the term “elongate medical device” will be used to refer to catheters, leads, etc. that have elongate bodies amenable to delivery to a selected internal body location through a delivery needle. In particular, delivery needles may be used to position elongate medical devices into an epidural or intrathecal space of the spine, a selected location within the brain, or any other selected internal body location.